Mary Anne, Kristy, and Dawn in New York and Iowa
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Join Mary Anne, Dawn, and Kristy as they go on a vacation for the summer. They were in New York when Mary Anne got shot in the arm. Would they still have a fun summer? Find out later.
1. Mary Anne

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was packing my suitcase because we were getting ready to go away for entire summer. First stop would be New York City for two full weeks and then, we'll be staying in Maynard, Iowa, where my grandmother lives and where my late mom grew up, for the rest of the summer! Isn't that awesome? Plus, my best friend, Kristy Thomas, gets to join us. This is going to be one fun summer that I'd never forget.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 years old and a longtime resident of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm shy, which is a bit odd since I have a boyfriend, Logan Bruno. He came from Kentucky with his parents and two younger siblings. I have brown hair and eyes. I love to sew. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up.

I'll tell you about my family. I'll start with Dad since he raised me on his own after my mom died when I was a baby. He's a lawyer. He was the one who wanted to take the summer off from work for a change. He's thrilled about that. Three of my siblings are my age.

My stepmother, Sharon Schafer happens to be the mother of my best friend and stepsister, Dawn! Her son, Jeff, is here to join us for the vacation. See, Dad went out with Sharon way back in high school. Isn't that a funny story? But then, they had to break up and she moved to California where Dawn and Jeff grew up in. Sharon got divorced last winter and she decided to return here with her kids. Only Jeff didn't stay here for long and moved back to California with his father shortly before Dawn and I became stepsisters. Jeff would always join us whenever we go on trips. He's 11 years old now.

I also have two adopted siblings, Carlos Peter and Meredith Sousa, who usually go on their separate ways, decided to join us for a change. Carlos got adopted first. He lost his family when he was only eight years old. His room used to be our attic. Then, we welcomed Meredith into our family. First of all, she lived in London, England. She already lost her father after a tour bus blew up a few years ago. Then, she joined our family as an exchange student. She wasn't here for long when she learned that her mother and sister were killed the way her father did. She and I share my room.

I also own a cat, Tigger. I got him two years ago for my 13th birthday. He was one of my favorite birthday presents. He joined me and Dad when we moved from Bradford Court, where I grew up on, to Burnt Hill Road to live with Sharon and Dawn. That was after Dad and Sharon got married. My old house was too small for the Schafers to move in with us. Their farmhouse was bigger for us. I didn't want to move because I lived across the street from Claudia Kishi and right next door to Kristy. We all grew up together.

So, that's my entire family. I love them all daily. Kristy could be coming over for dinner and staying overnight because we'll be leaving at around eight in the morning, so we'd be have to up at least seven. We don't have to go to bed early since New York City is only an hour away, so we would be there at nine.

One more thing about me: I have serious breathing issues from a pneumonia I had right before Christmas- fun, right? In fact, when I had it for the second time in a row, my breathing problems had gotten worse. It's a pain in the neck. I have a breathing tube to help me breathe better. That cracks every so often. Every time it happens, I had to be taken to the hospital to put on a breathing machine while the doctor gives me a new one. Sometimes that takes me longer to breathe better.

I finish packing to be all set so I won't have to do it later on. That evening, Kristy came over by six and we ordered Pizza from _Pizza Hut_ and had it delivered. It came 20 minutes later.

"Pizza just arrived, everyone!" called Sharon.

Once after the rest headed down for dinner, I started to have breathing problems and I grabbed my breathing tube to put it on me.

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

Dawn came by noticing that and said, "Are you alright?"

All I did was nod while I was still having trouble breathing as she went down.

"Is Mary Anne coming down?" asked Dad.

"She's having a tough time breathing. She had her breathing tubes on when I went by her room," said my sister.

"I should go see if she's okay," said Dad.

That was when I came down with the cracked tube.

"My breathing tube just cracked and I still can't breathe," I said while I was still having trouble.

"Can you excuse us?" asked Dad.

At the hospital, I was on the breathing machine while Dr. Wellington gave Dad a new tube. I told you it's a pain in the neck. I felt better by seven and I was able to leave. At home, Dad and I were starving and ate two to three pieces of pizza. We had two boxes. We were the only ones since the rest already ate. I like both plain and pepperoni pizza.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, the breathing issue was at it again and was using the breathing tube. I was in the living room.

"Having trouble again, sweetie?" asked Dad as I nodded.

I got better two hours later before I got comfy. I was reading to relax for a while. That's what I always do. In the middle of the night, I was dreaming about my late best friend, Kayla Willis, who passed away a few months ago before school ended, was being shot and killed.

"No, no. Kayla!" I was calling out. "No, no."

Kristy, who was sharing my room for the night, turned over noticing that as she got up and went over to me and said, "Mary Anne."

"No, no. Kayla!" I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Kristy trying to wake me up.

That was when Dad came in and said, "Is she okay?"

"She's dreaming," replied Kristy.

"I can take over," said Dad as he sat with me. "Can you turn the little light on for me please?"

That's what she did.

"No! No!" I was calling out a bit louder while I was still dreaming. "Kayla!"

"Mary Anne, honey, it's alright, I'm here," said Dad as I woke up this time. "You were having a bad dream."

I was shaking and said, "Kayla got shot and died afterwards at the hospital."

"Oh, it's going to be okay," said Dad comforting me.

"I miss her _so_ much," I said while I was hugging him and crying.

"I know, sweetheart," said Dad.

The next day, when I got up about five minutes before seven, I took a shower in the bathroom down in the basement. At seven, after I got dressed, I got nauseous all of the sudden. What else is new? I always seem to get sick when we're about to go away. I hate it when it happens.

I almost threw up when I covered my mouth and rushed up to the bathroom as I started vomiting. Dad must have just gotten up and dressed because when he came by, he noticed that.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad.

I didn't notice him while I was still puking. Then, he came in and comforted me.

"It'll be okay now," said Dad.

"Want me to leave this available for Mary Anne so I can take a shower in your bathroom?" asked Kristy who just got up as well.

"That would be a good idea. Thank you, Kristy," replied Dad.

"Not a problem," said Kristy.

After I threw up, I was on the couch.

"You can relax for a while until we leave," said Dad.

"Okay. Sounds good," I said. "Uh-oh."

I nearly threw up on my hand and fled up to the bathroom as I started throwing up again.

"Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming, sweetie," said Dad as he came in to keep me company. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Good thing you decided to let her relax for now," said Sharon. "I'll let her sit in the front seat in case she gets carsick."

"I agree with you," said Dad as I kept vomiting.

At seven-fifty-eight, I was on the porch trying to get some fresh air. I was feeling nauseous as usual. To my embarrassment, I threw up on the front steps! That was when I covered my mouth and rushed inside. Thank god it was just a spot.

"I better go see her," said Dad as he went inside when he found me in the bathroom puking and came in to be with me. "It's okay, Mary Anne, I'm here."

Thank goodness Dad always brings a bucket in case any of us get carsick during any vacation. Dad had already told me I could get sit in the front seat. Thank god I didn't use the bucket once. Sitting in the front seat is helpful. An hour later, we were already in New York City and at the plaza. When we got to our room, I went to go lie down on the couch. I was being excused from bringing in the suitcases.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Dad.

"I just don't feel so well," I replied.

"You look pale," said Dad noticing that as he felt my head. "You're burning up."

He always packs thermometers to be prepared like he always does. When he took my temperature, I had a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit.

"You got a fever," said Dad.

"I wish I didn't get sick every time we leave for vacation for once," I said. "That always seems to happen to me."

"I know," said Dad.

"Not again," I groaned as I got up and ran to the bathroom in a hurry to start vomiting.

Dad came in to be with me. That afternoon, I thought I was going to throw up on the couch when I covered my mouth in time and headed straight to the bathroom and started throwing up while Dad came in.

"It's alright, honey," said Dad.

A few hours later, I was asleep on the couch when I was about to vomit and rushed to the bathroom as I started puking. I hate stomach flus. It feels like that you'll never stop throwing up. I'm the only one who gets it. The last time Dawn had it was when she first baby-sitting for the Barrett kids when Suzie had the bug.

"Dad!" I called to him.

"Coming, sweetheart," said Dad as he came in. "It'll be alright now."

After that, I was back on the couch. I decided to prompt myself up.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Dad.

I just nodded.

"Could I have extra blankets through? I'm feeling hot and cold at once," I said.

"Okay," said Dad as he went to get two of them and put them on me. "All set now."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm going to join the rest for dinner to let you sleep, okay?" asked Dad as I nodded and felt my head. "You're still warm. See you later."

He felt the room before I fell asleep.


	2. Kristy

We were in the gift shop when Mr. Spier met us in there.

"How's Mary Anne doing now?" I asked.

"She's still warm. She just came down with the flu. She was hot and cold at the same time. She's asleep now," said Mr. Spier.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, right?" asked Sharon.

"She'll be fine," said Mr. Spier.

We decided to stay in the area for a bit before supper since none of us were hungry just yet. Then, we headed back to get ready to have dinner in the buffet. Mary Anne was still asleep.

"Does she want to join us for dinner?" asked Sharon.

Mr. Spier felt Mary Anne's head and said, "I don't think so. She's still burning up right now."

Just before we left the room, Mary Anne thought she was going to throw up on the couch when she took off to the bathroom to start vomiting.

"Why don't you go ahead? I should check on her and I'll meet you there in a bit," said Mr. Spier as he headed to her while the rest of us started going downstairs.

We didn't have to wait for long when he came down to join us at the buffet.

"Is Mary Anne okay now, Dad?" asked Meredith.

"She'll be okay. I just took her temperature and it stayed at 101 degrees Fahrenheit," said Mr. Spier.

After dinner, when we got back, Mary Anne was sweating.

"Dad," said Mary Anne.

Mr. Spier noticed that as he went to her to feel her forehead and said, "Her fever is going up. Get the thermometer."

That's what I did. Her fever went up this time at 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Her lips were turning blue. I knew what that means- she was starting to have that breathing problem- and went to get the breathing tube right away to put it on her. She felt better ten minutes later as I took it off of her.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Mr. Spier as Mary Anne nodded.

In the middle of the night, Mr. Spier spotted Mary Anne, who came into his room, and he noticed something wasn't right.

"Are you okay, Mary Anne?" asked Mr. Spier.,

"I can't breathe and the breathing tube is cracked," said Mary Anne showing it to him.

"Excuse me. I better take her to the medical center," said Mr. Spier.

At the medical center, her father told the doctors about the breathing issue and she was on a breathing machine while the new tube was given to Mr. Spier. Poor Mary Anne must have so much trouble breathing because they did not return until three hours later at four. Mary Anne must have fallen asleep on the way because Mr. Spier put her on the couch covering her, putting the new tube aside, kissed her on the forehead, and went back to bed himself.

"How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Sharon.

"She had so much trouble that it took her three hours for her to breathe better," replied Mr. Spier.

"Wow," said Sharon.

"She just fell asleep in the car on the way before we got back here," said her husband.

The next day, even though Mary Anne finally got better, her fever didn't go away until later that afternoon. Boy, was she ever glad! She wanted to relax because of what happen last night and her father didn't blame her for doing that. We ate in the buffet together for dinner. All Mary Anne wanted was soup and salad and water for now.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked.

"It's only for tonight. I don't trust my stomach for anything heavy," replied Mary Anne. "Dad already knew and didn't mind."

After that, when we got back to the room, I noticed Mary Anne was looking a bit pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm feeling nauseous. Excuse me. Salad's not agreeing my stomach," said Mary Anne as she rushed to the bathroom and it came back up and she came back out after that. "What I don't get is that salad was light enough and it decided to come back up. That didn't make any sense to me."

"I know," I agreed.

"Thank goodness that soup and water always agree with my stomach after I get the bug," said Mary Anne.

"Maybe salad's wasn't light enough," I said.

"Perhaps you're right. I can't wait to get fresh air tomorrow," said Mary Anne as I agreed with her.


	3. Dawn

*warning* a character is being shot in this chapter.

The next day, we decided to spend the day in the city and Mary Anne was glad to get fresh air. She was also glad that her stomach got better. We went through Grand Central Park when I noticed they're getting ready for the fair all this week according to the banner.

We all noticed except for one person: Mary Anne. She could careless about going to the fair at all because Kayla-the one who just lost her battle to cancer a few months back-collapsed. That's why she didn't want to attend any more fairs to remind her of that terrible memory- period.

"We can go there when it's ready," I said.

"Don't mention it," said Richard.

"I didn't say the word," I said.

"It doesn't matter. Mary Anne knows what you're talking about. I don't think she'd go with us anyway," continued my stepfather.

"Why can't she get over it?" I asked.

"Just drop that subject," said Mary Anne who was getting mad at me.

"You are so dramatic," I said.

She just rolled her eyes and went straight ahead of us.

"This is why you should not bring up the subject. This is why she gets upset. That's why she didn't want to notice the fair at all. I don't blame her otherwise the memory would get stuck in her mind again," said Richard.

"Want me and Carlos go find her?" asked Meredith.

"Thank you," said Richard.

"I'll go with them," said Kristy.

They gone off and none of them knew where Mary Anne went off to. That was when Kristy noticed her best friend on a bench at the end of the park.

"I found her," Kristy told Carlos and Meredith.

She went to join Mary Anne who was crying.

"It'll be okay," said Kristy as she sat with my sister.

"I wish Dawn would not bring that fair subject up. I don't care if she mentioned the word or not," said Mary Anne wiping her tears.

"I agree with you," said Kristy.

Carlos and Meredith came to join them.

"Is Mary Anne okay?" asked Meredith.

"Dawn always seems to bring the subject up to upset our sister," said Carlos.

"Tell me about it," agreed Kristy.

The rest of us found them and Richard came to comfort Mary Anne.

"You can come with me, sweetie," said Richard getting her.

At the plaza, Carlos thinks I should owe Mary Anne an apology.

"Carlos is correct that you should," said Mom. "And, do not bring it up with Mary Anne around."

I just groaned, but I did what I was told. That afternoon, Kristy, Meredith, Carlos, and I were playing card games while Jeff and Mary Anne were at the gift shop. Mom and Richard were out at the time. Ten minutes later, Jeff came in with Mary Anne who was holding her arm in pain.

"Uh-oh. What happen to you?" asked Kristy.

"She just got shot in the arm. Dawn, call Mom and Richard now," said Jeff as I went to the phone to do so. "We were looking around when the gunman came. She almost tried to escape when he shot her. Her arm's bleeding now."

"That doesn't sound too good," said Meredith.

"They're on their way. They were coming back anyway," I said.

"Good," said Jeff.

"Ow! My arm hurts badly!" complained Mary Anne who was crying.

"It'll be okay. Just try to remind calm," said Jeff.

"It's hard to do so, it's in pain," said Mary Anne.

"I know. Just try," said Jeff.

That was when Mom and Richard came back as he went over to Mary Anne who was still crying in pain.

"It's okay now, I'm here," said Richard. "How did this happen?"

Jeff told them about it.

"We better go straight to the medical center now," said Richard.

"My arm still hurts," said Mary Anne.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," said Richard.

At the medical center, Mary Anne was rushed to the emergency room while she was still complaining about her painful arm. Mom and Richard waited for 10 to 15 minutes when the doctor came to them.

"The bullet landed in her arm. That's why she was in a lot of pain. We already took it out. She'll have to be in the cast for a few weeks or so. Be very careful. She has stitches. She's coming to meet us in here. Have her relax and let her rest her arm for the day," explained the doctor. "She's allowed to put ice on her arm."

"Okay," said Richard.

Then, Mary Anne showed up with her arm cast. It was her left arm and she's right-handed. When they came back, I wanted to go straight to her when Richard stopped me.

"Hold on. The doctor wants Mary Anne to relax and to be very careful. They took the bullet out already and she has stitches," said Richard as he put her on the couch so she can relax there.

"May I have an ice pack on my arm?" asked Mary Anne. "It's starting to bother me."

"Sure," said her father as Mom left to ask for one. "We'll see if we can leave in here in case you need it."

She came back with the ice pack as Richard puts it on Mary Anne's arm gently.

"Does that feel better now?" asked my stepfather.

"Yes. Thanks, Dad," said Mary Anne.

"No problem," said Richard.

"I was told that we can keep it with us until we leave for Iowa," said Mom.

"Okay, good," said Richard.

Later, Mary Anne did not want to do anything or go anywhere.

"Why don't we go to Bubba Gump?" asked Mom.

"You can go without me," said Mary Anne.

"Are you sure?" asked Mom.

Mary Anne nodded and said, "I just don't feel like to go anywhere, that's all."

"Okay, that's fine," said Richard.

"She's going to stay here on her own?" I asked.

"She'll be alright. If she isn't in the mood for something, don't force her," replied my stepfather.

"Come on, everyone. See you later, Mary Anne," said Mom. "Want us to bring you back something?"

"No thanks," said Mary Anne.

"Alright," said Mom as the rest of us left the room.

We came back at eight when Richard noticed Mary Anne fell asleep on the couch as he covered her.

"She must be tired," said Mom.

The rest of us stayed up until eleven.


	4. Mary Anne II

"No! No!" I was calling out at one in the morning while tossing and turning on the couch. "No! No! Get away!"

I was starting to have nightmares about what happen today. That just started scaring me a lot.

"No! No!" I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came out to me.

"No! No!" I kept on.

"Mary Anne, honey, it's alright," said Dad trying to wake me up while I kept dreaming. "Mary Anne."

That was when I woke up.

"You were having a bad dream," said Dad. "Was it from earlier?"

I just nodded.

"That must have really scared you, didn't it?" asked Dad.

"It did," I replied. "Trying to escape was the scariest part of all."

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," said Dad comforting me while I was hugging him.

I don't know what time I fell asleep because two hours later, that same dream came back and woke up this time when I got shot.

"Dad!" I called to him sitting up.

That was when he came out to me and I hugged him in a jiffy.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here," said Dad while I was crying. "You had another nightmare."

"That dream came back," I said while I was shaking like a leaf.

"It'll be alright now," said Dad.

The next day, I was still asleep at eight-thirty when the rest got up. Then, 30 minutes later, I was tossing and turning. Sharon was the one who noticed came over to me while I was still tossing and turning while that dream was it again. Dad was in the shower at the time.

"Mary Anne," said Sharon shaking me gently as I woke up. "Are you okay now? You were tossing and turning."

"These dreams just keep coming back. And it's starting to drive me crazy," I said.

"Your father was telling me you didn't sleep very well," said Sharon.

"What was bugging her?" asked Meredith.

"I was told it was the gunshot scene that scared her," replied Sharon.

"Oh," said Meredith.

"That's a shame," said Carlos.

Dad came out then noticing I was shaking.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad as he sat next to me.

"She was tossing and turning," said Sharon.

"I hope that gunman would get thrown in jail. He's lucky that Mary Anne survived," said Dad.

"I agree with you," said Sharon.

"This reminds me on how Ginnie got killed when Dad and I were here overnight," I said. "I remember that day very well."

"I remember that, too," said Dad.

Ginnie was Kayla and Kaylee's maternal grandmother. I took it bad. She and Jeffrey treat me like their own granddaughter. It happened when Kayla was still alive trying to struggle with leukemia. It was really tough on them. That happened a few days before the BSC camp started.

Later, we went to New York Chinese Buffet for lunch. Most of the plates just got out of the dishwasher and they were hot. I barely noticed and didn't even care because it didn't seem to bother my bad arm at all.

"Careful, the plates are hot," said Sharon.

"That's okay, it's keeping my cast warm," I said. "It doesn't bother me much."

After lunch, we want to go on the tour bus. I love doing that.

Then, we walked all over until my feet were starting to have pins and needles, but I ignored that feeling for a bit- that is. Luckily, we stopped at a bakery for a drink or a snack. I had sprite and a Chocolate Chip Cookie. I like their flavor. I also like sugar, m&ms, gingersnap, and peanut butter. The only cookie that I'm not crazy about is oatmeal raisin.

After that, we hung out at Barnes and Noble Bookstore. I like to look in different sections. I always do on my own or with my friends. I don't have to stick with a grown up at all. Dad trusts me to do so.

I was in the music section when Stacey's ex-best friend, Laine, showed up. Oh, brother, not her again. Last time I was here, she put a pack of cigars in my purse and Sharon blamed it on me when I told her it was Laine and her parents found out and she was grounded.

Plus, remember I just said she was Stacey's former best friend? For one simple reason: she is very immature. Dawn hung-out with Laine after she was told not to. Dad hates it when we hang out with the wrong people- I certainly don't blame him. Marci used to be immature until she changed to be a nice person recently and we've been friends for quite a while now. The one who should change the most is Cokie Mason. But I don't think that would happen any time soon.

"Oh, it's you again," said Laine.

"I'm not here to see you," I said.

"Why?" asked Laine.

"Because I said so," I told her. "Especially after what you did to me last time I was here."

I walked away. Another thing that she did to me: she punched me on my stomach and I had a big bruise for almost a week. I walked away to stick with Kristy. I also warned her about Laine. Kristy already knew about what happen. Later, at the plaza, I noticed Dawn wasn't around and found out that she left with Laine. Meredith was the one who saw Dawn leaving with Laine. Dad didn't know about this. Sharon did.

"Dawn doesn't want any of us to mention it to anyone," said Meredith. "But what she didn't know is that Mom saw Dawn leave with Laine."

"Here we go again," I muttered.

Dad would not go for it for the next two weeks. I know that much. Neither would Sharon.

"I know. I bet Dawn left without permission because she knew our parents would not allow it," said Meredith.

"I agree," I said. "So, we're supposed to cover for her by lying to Sharon or Dad? I don't think so. I'm not getting into trouble to spoil the vacation because of her."

"I'm not either. Between you and me, I didn't answer her when she asked me to promise not to say anything. All I did was walk away," said Meredith.

"I think Dad should know about this," I said.

"Me, too," said Meredith.

"Why Dawn's with Laine again?" asked Kristy.

"She's disobeying Dad's rule: no one should go out with any immature kids," I said.

"She'll be in big trouble now," said Kristy.

"Meredith told me about it," said Carlos.

"What should we say if Dad asks about Dawn?" I asked. "If any of us lie, we'd be punished and we'd blame on her."

"I agree with you," said Meredith.

"I'd tell the truth. No matter what Dawn says," said Kristy.

"Good idea. Otherwise Dad and Sharon would've been worried about her if we tell them we don't know where she is," I said.

Later, Dad was probably looking for Dawn because the only person he asked about her was me.

"I know where she is. She's with Laine again. Meredith told me," I said. "Dawn didn't ask because she knows you would not approve it at all."

"You bet I wouldn't," said Dad.

"Meredith was told not to say anything or any of us for that matter, but she didn't answer Dawn and walked away," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed. "I'll just say I didn't promise you anything, but I'm not mentioning that Meredith did. Maybe it would help if we could say you found out."

2½ hours later, Dawn came back.

"So, what you've been up to all this time?" asked Dad who was waiting for her.

"Exploring the city on my own," replied Dawn.

"Isn't that right? Exploring on your own at this time at night? It's after ten," said Dad checking his watch.

"That because I saw you leaving with Laine," said Sharon since she was the one who saw Dawn and Laine leaving together.

"No, you didn't," said Dawn.

"Yes. I'm not blind. Don't you ever pay attention to our rule on how we feel about you being with the wrong people?" asked Sharon. "You knew that we couldn't let you, which explains why you didn't tell us where you were going. This is a warning."

"You shouldn't lie to begin with," said Dad.

"If you'd get caught again, you will be grounded and you will not be trusted to go anywhere on your own," Sharon warned her daughter. "Is that clear?"

"Who really told you?" asked Dawn who was changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Nobody did. I was the one who saw you," said Sharon.

That's what we told Dawn who didn't believe it.

"We're not lying, we're telling you the truth," said Carlos.

Nobody wants to tell her the real truth in case she flips out on us. We stick about Sharon seeing Dawn leave with Laine. At midnight, I must have fallen off the couch from that gunshot dream because Dad heard me and came out. Thank god I didn't bang my bad arm.

"It's alright, honey, I'm here," said Dad helping me up to put me back on the couch.

"It happened when I got shot," I said while I was shaking like crazy. "I cannot wait for these dreams to go away

"I'm sure it will," said Dad.


	5. Kristy II

I'll give you six words about Dawn: she can be a big pill. Seriously. Something must have happened because I could hear someone crying in the bathroom and when I knocked on the door to come in, it was Mary Anne.

"Are you okay, Mary Anne?" I asked.

"Dawn flipped out on me and scared me. She apparently overheard Meredith saying I did the right thing. I'm not blaming on her. She didn't know Dawn was spying on us," said Mary Anne wiping her tears.

"Whoa. Where was this?" I asked.

"We were at the gift shop," replied Mary Anne.

"I can't believe Dawn flipped out on you, that's so not right," I said. "We should tell your father."

"He and Sharon are out, I'll tell them when they get back," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea," I agreed.

Mary Anne just kept crying while having her head buried near my shoulder. I felt bad for her. Wait until I get to Dawn for flipping out on my best friend. I know Mr. Spier would _not_ go for it at all. He can't stand when anyone yells at their house. Mary Anne hates being yelled at. She's sensitive and gets very upset in a heartbeat. She's also not very good at confront anyone one bit even she can find the courage to do so.

An hour later, Mary Anne and I told Mr. Spier about it and she got punished. Good. That would teach her not to yell at my best friend ever again. Mary Anne seemed to feel better after that, which it's a good thing, poor Mary Anne was shaking awfully a lot. She hopes she would forget all about this. I hope so, too. Dawn should've thought of that before yelling at her own sister.

"If that was Mary Anne, Dawn would be scared, too," I said as Mary Anne agreed with me.

"I agree," said Mr. Spier.

An hour later, Mary Anne and I were going to the library when we spotted Kaylee on the way.

"Hi, Kaylee," said Mary Anne waving her good arm.

"Hi!" exclaimed Kaylee as she went to hug her when I stopped her.

"Careful," I said. "She got stitches and have a cast on her arm."

"Really? What happen?" asked Kaylee.

"I got shot by a gunman," replied Mary Anne as she told Kaylee how the gunshot took place.

"Wow. That's terrible," said Kaylee.

"I know. The bullet landed in my left arm, so the doctor took it out," continued Mary Anne.

"Ouch," said Kaylee.

"I agree. And, ever since then, I've been sleeping terribly and the dreams are driving me nuts. I pray they'll be gone soon," said Mary Anne.

"I'm sure they will," said Kaylee.

Later, Mary Anne had a hard time breathing and felt better after she used the tube within ten to fifteen minutes later. In the middle of the night, poor Mary Anne had a terrible night. She kept waking up from bad dreams about the gunshot scene. The next day, she was too tired to get up when the rest of us got up at around nine.

"Is Mary Anne okay?" asked Mr. Spier.

"She didn't sleep very well. She kept having nightmares and after the fourth time at five, she didn't go back to sleep," I whispered then in a lower voice. "Because she was too afraid to go back to sleep in case those gunshot dreams would return."

"Oh," said Mr. Spier.

"You must be tired," said Sharon.

"No, it doesn't bother me," I said.

I never get tired. I'm not sure why, it just never happens to me. Isn't that odd? Mary Anne seemed to be better after she slept for two more hours.

"Feeling better after you slept late?" I asked.

"Yes, thank goodness," replied Mary Anne.

Later that day, Dawn was trying to talk to Mary Anne, but she gave Dawn a slient treatment because what she did. I don't blame Mary Anne. I would do the same thing. Carlos and Meredith ingored Dawn. They always protect Mary Anne from getting hurt. They do get mad at Dawn whenever she upsets Mary Anne for nothing. I'm glad on that.

"If you ever try to upset my best friend again, Mary Anne will not assign you any baby-sitting jobs for two weeks," I warned Dawn.

"Says who?" asked Dawn.

"Me. I'm the president and I can do whatever I want. I'm just warning you," I said. "Is that clear?"

Dawn didn't like it one bit, but that's the way it is. Mr. Spier agreed with my warning and she will not be allowed to attend any Baby-Sitters Club meetings during those two weeks. I liked that idea even better. That night, it was almost time to leave for the fair, but Mary Anne still refuses to go there in case that memory gets stuck in her mind. Everyone else were dying to go.

"Are you sure you'll be here on your own?" asked Mr. Spier.

"Positive," replied Mary Anne.

"Kaylee might be still here, so why don't you hang out with her," I suggested.

"Sounds good. She might attend that fair tomorrow or Friday night anyway. I'll just check with her," said Mary Anne.

"Okay. See you when we get back," said Mr. Spier.

At the fair, we decided to go on rides first. I was on a ride when I spotted Dawn with Laine. I think I should keep an eye on them if I have to. It was a good thing they did because they met two boys Laine knew. And, they all left the fair together. I better go tell Mr. Spier.

"Don't tell Richard," said Dawn who was her way out.

I didn't answer her. I did exactly the same thing that Meredith did.

"Where's Dawn? She's supposed to keep an eye on Jeff," said Mr. Spier.

I pointed him to Laine and Dawn who were heading out of the park with those boys.

"Well, wait until I see her later," said Mr. Spier. "Who are those boys?"

"Laine knows them, but we don't even know them. Did she forget about not going anywhere with strangers?" I asked.

"I agree with you," said Mr. Spier.

"When I saw the girls, I kept an eye on them," I said. "It was a good thing that I did."

"I know," agreed Mr. Spier.

"Who left with Laine and the boys?" asked Sharon.

"Dawn. I saw them," I replied.

"Kristy kept an eye on them. I'm glad she did," said Mr. Spier.

"Good," said Sharon.

"I know," said Mr. Spier. "And, Dawn was supposed to watch Jeff."

"That's true," agreed his wife.

Later, we went back to the plaza. Mary Anne wasn't there.

"She must be with Kaylee," said Mr. Spier.

Mary Anne came back ten to fifteen minutes later.

"That Dawn is a pain. I was having a great time with Kaylee when Dawn nearly ruined it. She flipped out on me again saying she was in trouble thanks to me and Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"You saw her? She left with Laine and the boys according to Kristy," said Mr. Spier.

"Yes. They're crazy. They were going to a nightclub. I told them how could they get in since they're too young, but those boys are 17 and they got their IDs. I bet Laine and Dawn would get thrown out," said Mary Anne. "They asked me and Kaylee, but we said no. We're not getting in trouble."

"Smart move," I said.

"I agree, that was when Kaylee and I walked away," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea," commented her father.

"I don't know those boys, but Laine does. I do know if her parents finds out she's with older boys, they wouldn't like it," said Mary Anne.

"I know they won't," said Sharon.


	6. Dawn II

When I got back an hour after the others did, both Mom and Richard were waiting for me on the couch.

"Dawn Reed Schafer, do you realize that was irresponsible of you leaving Jeff when you were supposed to stick with him?" asked Mom.

"And, how you and Laine get into a nightclub at your age without an ID?" added Richard.

"It was a special night for all ages," I lied instead of sneaking inside.

"I don't believe a word that you said," said Mom.

"And, if it was, would Mary Anne go there anyway? She did the right move by saying no. I don't need you to get her in trouble," said Richard. "We don't know those boys unlike Laine does. They're also too old for you."

"Who cares?" I asked.

"We care," said Mom.

Mary Anne came by and said, "Here's something what I know."

"Okay. Spill the beans," said Mom.

"You didn't tell me it was for all ages. You told me you and Laine were sneaking inside near the ally so you two won't get caught," said Mary Anne. "Therefore, you lied to Dad and your mother."

"You're lucky you and Laine didn't get kicked out," said Mom.

"I said to keep your mouth shut," I said.

"But Dad asked me if I saw you. I cannot tell a lie for you. I don't believe telling any lies period. I wasn't getting punished because of you," said Mary Anne. "I'm not stupid. Why did you think Kaylee and I didn't say anything for? I'm glad that we walked away."

"Good thing they did the right thing," said Richard.

"And, since you lied, you are grounded for the rest of the trip," said Mom. "I cannot trust you anymore."

"Furthermore, you need to tell one of us where you're going and what you would be doing until further notice when it's time to trust you again," said my stepfather. "I'll tell Mary Anne to make sure to it."

"That's a good idea to do, Richard," said Mom. "Is that clear, Dawn?"

"Fine," I said.

The next day, I was able to get out when Mary Anne blocked my way.

"Hold it. Where were you going? Dad wanted me to make sure to tell me where you'd be going and what would you be doing," said Mary Anne.

"Barnes and Noble with Kaylee," I said.

"Okay then," said Mary Anne. "Dad did add that if you were caught lying again, there will be more issues."

I left to go there. I didn't want to tell her I'd be there with Laine. After I left the building, Mary Anne went to her cell phone to dial Kaylee's.

"Is Dawn really going to the Barnes and Noble bookstore with you?" asked Mary Anne.

"No. Did she just lie to you?" asked Kaylee.

"Probably. Here's the plan: go there and make sure that she's not with Laine. If you spot them, call me," said Mary Anne as she told Kaylee about last night.

"Good idea. Will do, Mary Anne. You can count on me," said Kaylee.

"And, don't tell them I sent you. Just say that you decided to go there at the same time," said Mary Anne.

"Perfect," said Kaylee.

After they talked, Mary Anne went to the gift shop to let her father and Mom know what was going on.

"Good," said Mom.

"Good thing I called Kaylee because she didn't say Dawn was going to Barnes and Noble with Kaylee," said Mary Anne. "I wasn't going to let Dawn make me fall for her trick."

"I agree with you," said Richard.

Kaylee must have spotted me and Laine because Mary Anne's cell phone vibrated as she took it outside to answer.

"Hello," said Mary Anne. "Oh, really, Kaylee. Okay. I'll tell them. Bye."

She hung up and said, "Dawn did lie to me. She's with Laine. I bet Dawn didn't want to tell me because she knew I'd tell you anyway."

"What should we do is stick together as a family so we'll make sure she won't lie again," said Meredith.

"I agree with you," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good idea. Sharon and I should mention it to Dawn later on," said Richard.

When I came back two hours later, I couldn't believe what I heard.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard us," said Richard. "What did we tell you before? Our point is that you lied to Mary Anne and we did tell her to make sure to mention where you would be and what you would be doing."

"And, you better stick with us," said Mom. "I mean it, too."

"Then, why Kaylee saw us?" I asked.

"She just wanted to go there, too," said Mary Anne. "No one sent her. That's when she called me to tell me she saw you both."

That night, I told Meredith I'd be with Laine for dinner.

"Don't you tell a soul," I said.

Meredith just rolled her eyes and walked away from me. That was when I left. She went to Mary Anne.

"Dawn left. She said she was going out to dinner with Laine," said Meredith.

"I heard," said Mary Anne. "No one should tell us to lie."

"I know," agreed Meredith. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're gone to go see a comedy show," said Mary Anne. "They're not for our age, which is true."

"I think we should tell them when they get back," said Meredith.

"I'll cover for you," said Mary Anne.

"Thanks," said Meredith.


	7. Mary Anne III

The comedy show must have lasted only two hours because Dad and Sharon came back. They probably didn't know where Dawn went and she was due to be one hour ago, but she never did.

"Where's Dawn? Did she tell you where she was going?" asked Sharon.

"Yes. She went out for dinner with you know who," I replied.

"Again?" asked Sharon.

"Yes," I said.

"And, Dawn told me that," said Meredith. "She didn't want me to say anything, but I just walked away again like I did last time."

"Good," said Dad.

"I know. I told Meredith I would cover for her," I said.

"Good idea," said Sharon.

"I heard what Dawn said anyway," I said.

"How long has she been gone?" asked Dad.

"For about two hours. She was supposed to return an hour ago, but she never did," I answered. "Doesn't she know that Laine is very immature by now?"

"Probably not," said Kristy.

"If that was me, my dad would kill me," I said.

"I agree with you," said Kristy. "Dawn just don't care if she gets hurt. She just likes to get involved with other stupid stuff with Laine."

"Tell me about it," I said.

Later, Dawn finally came back.

"Why do you keep going places with Laine when you knew that she's immature?" I asked.

"She wants me to be friends with her again," said Dawn.

"If that's the case, she needs to prove that's she's a better person," said Kristy.

"I agree with Kristy, Dawn," said Dad.

"Otherwise you'll never see her again," warned Sharon.

"And, you need to stop her doing the stupid stuff that you get involved in. Having you involved in those stuff is not a friend especially when you went to the nightclub that was for ages 16 and up," I said.

"You got that right," said Kristy.

"And, you always tell us not to say anything because you knew that Dad and Sharon forbid us seeing any immature kids. I don't blame them. I never hang around with anyone who is too immature because Dad would've killed me," I said. "We're doing this to protect you from getting hurt. You don't see Marci acting immature anymore and she proved she was a better person otherwise we wouldn't be friends right now."

At one, my arm is bugging me for some reason. That was when I noticed the blood shown on the cast. Did the stitches got torn? I got up and went over to the master bedroom to Dad right away.

"Dad," I said.

That was when he noticed me and said, "Is everything okay, honey?"

"I just noticed the blood shown on the cast," I said showing it to him.

"Oh, it is. I should bring you to the medical center to have it checked," said Dad.

"What is it, Richard?" asked Sharon as he told her.

"We'll be back," said Dad.

At the medical center, the doctor noticed the stitches were messed up.

"I don't know how that happen though," I said while the stitches were being fixed.

"I'm sure it just happens," said Dad.

"You're probably right. I didn't know why my arm was bugging me at first until I noticed my arm was bleeding through the cast," I said.

"All set now. I'll give you a new cast," said the doctor putting on a new cast.

"Thanks. That feels much better now," I said.

"Not a problem," said the doctor. "Just be careful so the stitches won't get torn again."

When Dad and I got back to the plaza, we went back to bed. Later on, at four, I must have been dreaming about that same gun shot because when I got shot, it caused me to fall off the bed. I was sobbing when Dad came in to me. At least I didn't bang that bad arm.

"It's alright, honey, I'm here," said Dad as he got me up while I was hugging me.

"It happened from that gun shot scene when I was shot," I said.

"Oh, are you still having nightmares about it?" asked Dad as I nodded. "It's going to be okay now."

"I'm so sick and tired of these dreams," I said.

"I know," said Dad comforting me.

The next day, I came out feeling tired, so I took a shower to make me feel better which it did. That afternoon, I found out Laine did not change at all, so Dawn lied to us. How did I found out? Stacey called me to tell me she saw Laine and Dawn.

"No way," I said.

"Way," said Stacey. "Why is she with Dawn to begin with?"

"We kept telling her to stay away from Laine, but she ingored us," I said.

"And, Dawn insulted me because Laine told her to," said Stacey.

"No kidding. What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She thinks my dress I'm wearing is ugly," said Stacey. "That was when I walked away feeling hurt."

"Well, wait until Dad and Sharon find out about this," I said. "They both said it to you or just Dawn because of Laine."

"They both did," replied Stacey.

"I can't believe Dawn lied," I said. "I'm glad you're telling me."

"When you see her, tell her I don't want her calling or seeing me until she owes me an apology," said Stacey.

"I don't blame you," I agreed.

After we talked, I went to Kristy and said, "Guess what I just found out from Stacey?"

"Dawn lied," replied Kristy.

"Bingo. Laine did not change. Plus, she and Laine insulted Stace by telling her that her dress looked ugly," I said.

"What? That was rude," said Kristy who was shocked.

"I know. Stacey is not going to talk to Dawn until she can apologize," I said. "Wait until my dad and Sharon find out. Dawn is in hot soup now."

"You bet she will be," agreed Kristy.

That was when Dawn came. She noticed Kristy and I were giving her a Look.

"Why did you and Laine insulted Stacey for?" I asked. "She was hurt because of you both and has no desire to speak to you until you owe her an apology. Plus, you lied again. Laine didn't change. Wait until Dad and your mother learn about this."

"You'll be in big trouble," added Kristy. "They hate liars."

"So?" asked Dawn.

"What do you mean so? You won't find it so funny when you would be in trouble," I said. "This is why we have been banned to hang out with the wrong people."

Later, when Dad and Sharon came back, I told them what Stacey told me. Dawn got busted just like we told her. She wasn't happy about that, but that was too bad. Maybe she should've thought about it before lying and insulting Stacey.


	8. Dawn III

I can't believe Mary Anne opened her big mouth to Mom and Richard that I lied.

"Maybe if you haven't lied, none of this would have happen. You know how Dad and Sharon feel about lying. That's how you got in trouble," said Mary Anne angrily. "It's your problem, not ours. So, you should have thought about it and before you and Laine insulted Stacey."

"Whatever," I said.

"They're just trying to protect you and you just don't care if you get hurt one of these days," said Mary Anne. "I'm done helping you. You're on your own for now on."

She walked away from me. How rude! Later, I had to convince Mary Anne not to say a thing since I was going to be with Laine.

"I refuse. I told you I'm done helping you," said Mary Anne.

"Please cover me," I said.

"Nope," said Mary Anne. "I don't believe getting into trouble."

"I promise not to lie," I said.

"And, get me to lie? I don't think so," said my sister as she walked away from me.

I went to Mary Anne and said, "If you promise not to say anything, I'll spend a day with you."

"Fine. But if I get grounded, I'll never, ever trust you or speak to you again," warned Mary Anne. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, mother," I said.

The next day, I took off to be with Laine. Back at the plaza, Mom didn't know where I was and went to Mary Anne.

"Do you know where Dawn is?" asked Mom.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," replied Mary Anne.

"Are you sure?" asked Mom.

"Positive," replied my sister.

Later, when Mom still didn't see me and went to Mary Anne.

"Mary Anne, are you sure you have no idea where Dawn is?" asked Mom.

"100% sure," said Mary Anne.

That night, Mom and Richard must have convinced Mary Anne to tell them where I was and Mom almost punished her for lying when she told them I forced her because when I came back, she wasn't happy with me.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks to you, I almost got in trouble. I knew this was going to happen and you tricked me. I warned you," said Mary Anne.

"I told you not to say anything," I said.

"And, Dad & Sharon asked me. I could not lie to them anymore," said Mary Anne.

"But...," I started.

"Don't talk to me. I told you I wasn't going to speak to you again even when I got in trouble," said Mary Anne as she left the room angrily.

What a grouch she was!

"Did you realize you're lucky that she didn't get into trouble?" asked Kristy. "Friends don't force others to lie. Both Mr. Spier and your mother were very mad about it."

"Wait until we tell Mom and Dad what we just found out," said Carlos.

"Yeah, come on," said Meredith.

Downstairs, I couldn't see Mary Anne anywhere in the plaza.

"Carlos just told me you did force Mary Anne not to tell us anything in order to lie," said Mom. "You're lucky she didn't get punished. We have the right to ask her where you are. You're still grounded anyway."

"For now on, you're sticking with us like we told you before," added Richard.

"No fair!" I exclaimed.

"Don't yell in this plaza, young lady," said Mom. "That's the way it is."

"You also better be on your best behavior when we leave for Iowa on Saturday," said Richard.

"I do have a life," I said.

"But you knew we forbid you from seeing anyone who is too immature," said Mom.

"Dad, Mary Anne can't breathe and her tube is cracked," said Meredith who rushed over.

"Where is she?" asked Richard.

"We were in the gift shop when it happened, so we had to go back to our room because she accidentally left the tube in her purse that was in the room," said Meredith.

"Excuse me," said Richard.

They rushed up to Mary Anne who must have passed out.

"She's not breathing and she just passed out," said Kristy.

"I better rush her to the medical center," said Richard as he gets Mary Anne and rushed out of the room while she still couldn't breathe. "It will be okay, sweetie, just try to breathe."

At the medical center, Mary Anne was on the breathing machine while she was trying not to cough. She felt much better an hour later. The doctor had already given her a new tube.

"Are you okay now?" asked Richard.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne.

Back at the plaza, she was relaxing on the couch. She was still mad at me for almost getting her in trouble.

"Why can't you get over it?" I asked.

But she still gave me a silent treatment.


	9. Kristy III

Honestly, Dawn needs to simmer down. If Mary Anne wants to give her a silent treatment, that's her choice. Dawn would have to get over it. She was lucky that Mary Anne did not get in trouble by Mr. Spier and Sharon since they both _hate_ liars. So do I. Same with Mary Anne- especially since she doesn't want to be put in the middle anymore. I don't blame her because I wouldn't want to be in it either.

Everytime Dawn is with Laine, she changes and when they're not together, she's fine. So, Dawn needs to stay away from Laine period like Mr. Spier and her mother told her to do so. Mary Anne came in the room in a bad mood.

"Mary Anne? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I hate both Laine and Dawn even more. They just got me busted and had me thrown out from the gift. They both dared me to put an unpurchased item. I kept telling them no, but they didn't listen. So, guess what happen after I got tricked? The alarm went off. The next thing I knew, the clerk got out a ring and accused me of stealing it. That's how I got thrown out. I tried to explain about what happen, but he would not listen. So, now, I'm banned from there for the rest of the week," said Mary Anne.

"What!" I exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"At least Dad would believe me, but he wasn't there when it happened. He and Sharon are out right now," said Mary Anne.

"And, I bet he wouldn't believe the clerk," I added.

"Me, too," said Mary Anne.

I felt very bad for Mary Anne. Those girls are even worse than ever.

"What can they do is admit it and apologize to you," I said.

"I doubt that would happen," said Mary Anne. "I can't wait to leave here and be with Grandma Verna for the rest of the summer."

"I don't blame you. You don't deserve this rotten vacation anymore," I said.

"What did Dawn and Laine do?" asked Meredith as we told her everything.

"Honestly, they need to grow up," said Carlos.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"Wait until Dad gets back," said Mary Anne.

He, Sharon, and Jeff didn't come back until nearly 20 to 30 minutes later. Sharon, who was pretty mad, went to Mary Anne. Oh, boy, this would be so much fun- _not!_ I bet someone called one of them.

"So, um, I heard you stole an item," said Sharon.

"I got dared," said Mary Anne.

"By who?" asked Sharon.

"Dawn and Laine," replied Mary Anne.

"They dared you to stole something?" asked Mr. Spier as she nodded and explained everything.

"And... they thought it was funny," said Mary Anne who was in tears.

"Well, I'm afraid that you'd have to be punished," said Sharon.

"Whatever," mumbled Mary Anne as she left the room.

"Sharon, you knew that wasn't Mary Anne's fault. Dawn is the one who should take the blame. She and Laine shouldn't dare Mary Anne to do something to get her thrown out," I said.

"Kristy's correct on that," said Mr. Spier.

"But she shouldn't have to go for it," said Sharon.

"She told me she kept telling them no, but they didn't want to listen to her," I said. "Mary Anne doesn't deserve to have a bad summer vacation. She wants to enjoy it, but now, it's ruined because of those girls."

"I should go see where Mary Anne is," said Mr. Spier.

"I'm sorry, but Mary Anne still should get punished," said Sharon.

He didn't listen to her and left the room and I went to Sharon.

"Do you realize how unhappy Mary Anne is?" I asked. "They both need to stay away from one another before they make Mary Anne to feel miserable. I'm watching out for my best friend. I don't want to see her upset."

Downstairs, Mary Anne was still in a bad mood when Mr. Spier found her on a chair and sat with her.

"It'll be okay," said Mr. Spier.

"I hate it when Sharon grounds me for nothing," said Mary Anne.

"I know, honey," said her father.

"It's not fair for me when the other girls got me to do something dumb," said Mary Anne. "I still can't believe that I got accused and got thrown out for the next few days. At least being in Iowa would make me feel better."

"That's true it would," agreed Mr. Spier.

Sharon came down.

"You need to get back to the room, Mary Anne, you're still punished," said Sharon.

Mary Anne just got up and walked away to sit on the other side angrily.

"You need to leave her alone," said Mr. Spier. "I was talking to her until you came along to spoil it."

"You don't do a thing about it," said Sharon.

"Sharon, I do believe her and want her to be happy. She has been a rough week including what happen to her the other, so take it easy on her. She wants to enjoy her vacation," said her husband. "Let me handle it. Have you realize I have been going easy on her? You should, too."

Mr. Spier gets up going to Mary Anne.

"Why can't Sharon see it's not my fault that I got dared?" asked Mary Anne.

"Don't you worry. I'll straight Dawn out if I have to," replied Mr. Spier.

"I hope so. I still want to have a good time over the summer," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said Mr. Spier stroking her hair.

Luckily, he forced Sharon to apologize and to unpunish Mary Anne at once. She forgave her stepmother. Thank god that was over. Mary Anne feels much better. Plus, both Dawn and Laine got in **_BIG_** trouble for daring Mary Anne to steal an item. Unfortunately, Mary Anne is still banned from the gift shop. An hour later, Mr. Spier talked to the manager about earlier and gave Mary Anne permission to continue to be at the gift shop. And, the clerk got a warning for accusing Mary Anne since she got dared.

We're glad that round two was over- even Mary Anne.

"They better not dare me again," said Mary Anne. "It's their fault that I got in trouble, not mine."

"I agree with you," I said.

"I can hardly wait for Saturday to arrive," said Mary Anne.

"Me, too. I'm sure the vacation would be better once we get to Iowa," said Mr. Spier.

"Promise?" asked Mary Anne.

"Cross my heart and hope to live," said Mr. Spier.

"Oh, Dad," said Mary Anne as we all busted out laughing.

Mary Anne tells me her father can be a goofball at times. I believe it.


	10. Mary Anne IV

On Friday, we were getting ready to continue on tomorrow when Laine showed up. Dad and Sharon were out at the time.

"Well, Dawn, can you _please_ hang out with me for one last time before you leave tomorrow?" asked Laine.

"Sure," replied Dawn.

"Dawn, you're supposed to get ready. Dad wants to leave by seven in the morning," I said. "I was told to make sure you'd be ready."

"I can finish when I return," said Dawn as she leaves with Laine.

Dad and Sharon came back 20 minutes later. I told them where Dawn was going with Laine.

"I told her she was supposed to get ready, but she said she would finish when she gets back," I said.

"She better or she will stick around next time until she finishes getting ready," said Sharon.

"I bet she won't finish," I said.

When Dawn came back later that day, I was surprised that she actually finished getting ready. That night, I was already in my nightgown and was ready for bed by nine since we have to get up at six in the morning. Somehow, Dawn apologized for lying at last and Sharon managed to forgive her daughter and was able to excuse Dawn from her punishment. She was glad about that between you and me.

Oh, she also apologized to me to put me in the middle. I also forgave her. I'm glad that was over at last.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I was still tossing and turning. That was when I woke up after the gunman returned and shot me to death. That's what I was dreaming about. Dad came in after he heard me.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

"These dreams about that gunman still scares me," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

"In this one, he returned and shot me to death," I said with tears rolling down.

"It'll be alright," said Dad comforting me.

"I just pray I'd forget about it when we get to Iowa," I said.

"I'm sure you will like I promised," said Dad with a grin.

I hope that he'd be right. The next day, I was the first one to get up at five-thirty. Why? First of all, I was excited to be with my grandmother for the rest of the summer. Plus, I couldn't breathe and was getting my tube. I was trying not to cough while having my tube, but it would fail.

Dad must have heard me and came out to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Dad.

But I still couldn't breathe at all.

"Is she okay?" asked my stepmom.

"She can't breathe and is using her tube. She must have been trying not to cough," said Dad.

Luckily, I felt better after ten minutes.

"Sorry if I woke anyone up since it's not even six yet," I said.

"It's okay," said Dad who didn't seem to care.

"Boy, the hardest part was trying not to cough when I have the tube, but it would fail," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

At least we were able to pack the car up before we checked out and Dad decided to eat breakfast in the buffet after that so we'd be all set. After that, we took off. I sat with Kristy and Dawn this time. On the way, I was quiet while the others were singing.

The only person who noticed that was Kristy.

"Are you okay? You're quiet," said Kristy.

"Are you still thinking of that gun...," started Dawn.

Kristy nudged Dawn on the ribs to cut her off and said, "Can you stop mentioning that to her? She is trying to forget about that."

"Thank you, Kristy," said Dad who was glad she interrupted my sister. "She's right, Dawn."

I was also glad Kristy stopped her in time. My other siblings agreed with Kristy, too. I was lucky to have a sensible best friend. I was half-asleep when we stopped halfway for lunch. Good thing because I was starving. We continued on after that.

That night, we arrived in Iowa at eight. I had just fallen asleep in the car at the time. In Maynard, we were almost at Grandma Verna's house.

"Mary Anne, honey, we're almost at your grandmother's," said Dad who noticed I was still asleep.

I was half-asleep at the time rubbing my eyes. When we finally got to her house, she was on the porch waving for us.

I ran out to hug her and said, "Hi, Grandma!"

"Hi, my dear," said Grandma Verna.

"Hi, Verna," said Dad.

"Hello, Richard," said Grandma Verna.

"I'm glad we're here now," said Dad.

"So am I," said Grandma Verna with a smile.

Then, she noticed the cast on my arm.

"What happen to your arm?" asked my grandmother.

"She got shot by a gunman," I could hear Dawn reply to it.

"Oh, my. How long will she have to stay in the cast?" asked Grandmother.

"Only a few weeks," replied Dawn.

"Excuse me, I'll just go bring my suitcase in my room," I said not wanting to hear a thing about the gunman or the shot scene anymore.

I picked up my suitcase and went inside.

"Did you had to mention it?" Kristy asked Dawn.

"What am I supposed to say since her grandmother just asked?" asked Dawn.

"What's going on?" asked my grandmother.

"She doesn't like to hear or talk about it," replied Dad as he gave Dawn the Look. "She hasn't been sleeping very well since since she got shot."

"Oh, is that why she went inside?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Yes," replied Dad. "She's been trying very hard to forget about it."

"Oh, I see. I'll go see her," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," said Dad. "You can do while the rest of us bring our stuff in."

In my room where I sleep when I visit there, I was in my nightgown when Grandma Verna knocked and came in.

"How are you doing?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Sorry I walked away, but I'm just tiring of hearing and talking about the gunman," I said. "I figured I'd try to do so to rid of those nightmares I've been having."

"Your father was telling me about that," said Grandma Verna. "I understand if you didn't want to mention it."

At least she did. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here to be with me for the whole summer," said Grandma Verna.

"Me, too, Grandma," I said.

Since it was our first night, we decided to stay up longer. The others went to bed at ten. But I was the only one to be with Grandma Verna. We didn't care and we even stayed up until midnight. Wasn't that fun or what?


	11. Dawn IV

The next day, Mary Anne was outside with us while we were outside playing football. She had to sit out since she can't play anything with one arm. She's not into sports anyway. Jeff was getting ready to pass the ball and when he threw the ball, it was near Mary Anne's direction and she was about to catch it when it hit her bad arm.

"Time out!" called Kristy.

She ran to Mary Anne in a heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" asked Kristy.

"Yeah. My arm hurts," said Mary Anne.

"Sorry about that," said Jeff.

"That's okay. You didn't do it on purpose," said Mary Anne.

"Go get Mr. Spier. The blood is shown through the cast," said Kristy who saw that.

"He's inside. I'll go tell him right away," said Grandma Verna as she dashed inside to get her son-in-law.

He was in the bathroom while we were outdoors. Grandma Verna came out two seconds later.

"He was washing his hands. He'll be right out," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"My arm is still bugging me," said Mary Anne.

"It'll be okay," said Grandma Verna who was comforting her granddaughter.

That was when Richard came out in a flash.

"It's alright, honey, I'm here now," said Richard. "We should get her to the hospital right away."

"I agree we should," said Grandma Verna.

"May I go along?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Richard.

"I'll go, too," said Kristy.

At the hospital, Mary Anne was very brave when the doctor fixed her stitches that were torn-which is why the blood was shown-and she was all set after that. Two seconds later, I noticed Richard came in without Mary Anne.

"Um, where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

Richard noticed I was right. That was when he went out there to see where she was. That was when he noticed she must have passed out. When we got back to Grandma Verna's, Richard put Mary Anne on the couch. He noticed she was sweating and he felt her head.

"She's burning up. Can one of you get a wet facecloth?" asked Richard.

"Sure," said Grandma Verna as she went to get one right away and came back with it.

"Thank you," said Richard as he puts the facecloth on Mary Anne's forehead.

"How did it go?" asked Grandma Verna.

"She did just fine. The doctor fixed the stitches. She must have passed on the way to the waiting room because I didn't notice until Dawn did," explained my stepfather.

"Jeff felt bad for what happened earlier. But he didn't mean to do that," said Kristy.

We were outside when Grandma Verna came out and said, "Mary Anne just woke up. She wants you, Richard."

"Okay," said Richard as he got up to go inside to Mary Anne.

"Dad, what happened earlier?" asked my sister.

"You passed out. How are you feeling, honey? You were burning up," said her dad.

"I'll be okay," said Mary Anne.

Richard felt her head and said, "You're still warm a bit."

Mary Anne felt better after she slept for two houurs. Later, it started to rain a bit.

"There is nothing to do," said Mary Anne who was getting bored.

"We can go to the mall," suggested Richard.

"Okay," said Mary Anne with a grin.

"We can go in a bit," said Richard.

"I don't think it's a good idea at this moment. It just started raining hard," said his mother-in-law.

Richard noticed she was right.

"We might as well wait for now until it slows down," said my stepfather.

"It's going to be like that until tomorrow morning," said Grandma Verna.

"Now what can we do?" asked Mary Anne who was about to get bored again.

"We can always do something else," I said.

"What about a card game?" suggested Meredith.

"That's a better idea," agreed Carlos.

We decided to play crazy eights. That kept Mary Anne from being bored. She always win every single card game. We played ten rounds and Mary Anne won eight out of ten times, but she didn't care. Then, we did war. She won twice! We even watched a movie and we went to bed by midnight.


	12. Kristy IV

The next day, it was still raining heavily.

"I thought rain supposed to stop this morning," said Mary Anne.

"Sometime late morning," replied her grandmother.

However, we heard we're supposed to have rain for an extra day.

"Bummer," said Mary Anne as she groaned.

She got bored most of the day again. So, we decided to watch a movie. However, the lights went out on us because the wires weren't working. That almost made Mary Anne jump a mile.

"I can go get flashlights," said Grandma Verna.

"Good idea," said Mr. Spier.

"I'll go with you to help out," volunteered Mary Anne.

"Thank you, honey," smiled her grandmother.

That's what they did. Mary Anne felt better after that.

"What shall we do now?" I asked.

"We can play cards. We'll have to eat sandwiches for lunch if the lights doesn't come on by then," said Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good," agreed Carlos.

We did play some cards except Mary Anne who fell asleep on the couch. She was like that until around noon when it was time for lunch. We had peanut butter sandwiches. We had no power all day. That evening, we still had **no** power. In fact, an unexpectedly hurricane started at between seven and eight. Mary Anne tried not to be bored by reading using a flashlight.

We went to bed by ten and the hurricane didn't end yet. In the middle of the night, something was bugging Mary Anne because she was trying not to scratch her arm. I got up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My arm is bothering me," said Mary Anne.

Her arm was red after I checked carefully.

"How come your arm is red?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Is it the cast that is causing my arm to itch?" asked Mary Anne.

"I'll go get your dad," I said as I went to tell Mr. Spier.

I came up back with him.

"It's alright, I'm here now. Kristy was telling me your arm is red," said Mr. Spier as he noticed I was right. "Oh, yeah. She's correct on that."

"I was trying hard to scratch. What can I do to make the redness to go away?" asked Mary Anne. "I'm not sure if the cast that's making my arm itchy."

"Want to try to leave the cast off for now?" asked her father.

"Yes please," said Mary Anne with a grin.

It seemed to be working so far because she slept better for the rest of the night. The next day, the hurricane was due to end later this afternoon according to the radio. We did scrabble and Mary Anne was smart with long words for big scores. That was keeping her entertained instead being bored. Then, we did cranium. That was fun to do. Even though Dawn was a good guesser, Mary Anne can guess _any_thing quicker.

Later, the hurricane _and_ the rain stopped at last.

"Finally," muttered Mary Anne who was glad about that.

That night, we were going to the diner for dinner. Mary Anne's other friends, Michelle Stone and her older brothers, Michael and Lucas, were invited to come along. In fact, Bob was invited as well. Michelle was like me; her father left a year before mine did. When Mary Anne introduced me to her, we became instant friends. Mary Anne didn't mind because she knew Michelle and I had something in common.

On the way, Bob tried asking Mary Anne about her arm, but she kept dodging them by saying she didn't want to talk about it. At the diner, we sat in a round table while Mr. Spier and his mother-in-law were at the table next to us.

"I'm glad that hurricane ended after a day and a half," said Bob.

"Tell me about it," said Mary Anne.

"What happen to your arm?" asked Bob.

"Will you leave her alone? You kept asking her and she said she didn't want to talk about it," said Michelle.

"Thank you, Michelle," said Mr. Spier. "She's right, Bob, just lay off."

Thank goodness Michelle understood. That's what a good friend does. I think Mary Anne is afraid she'd get nightmares talking about what happen and is trying to forget about it. I don't blame her for that. I'm glad Michelle said something.

After dinner, at home, Bob was driving Mary Anne crazy by forcing her to tell him about her arm. She can't stand it anymore. But she just ignored him, which was the smart thing to do. At the last straw, Mary Anne was getting mad at Bob.

"Just leave me alone. I hate talking about bad memories. Lay off," said Mary Anne.

"You tell him. Stop bugging my sister," said Meredith.

"Yeah," agreed Carlos.

They gave Bob attitude and they walked away with Mary Anne. Why can't he give my best friend some space? That's what he should do. I walked up to him.

"You need to give my best friend space. If she doesn't want to talk about it, leave her alone and mind your business," I said. "Friends don't go after one another. You wouldn't like it if she did the same. She doesn't go after anyone. That's what a good listener does."

"Kristy is right," said Grandma Verna. "Your mother is going to be coming for you shortly."

Tina arrived five minutes later. We were secretly relieved that he is gone- especially Mary Anne.


	13. Mary Anne V

I was still glad that Bob has gone home since he has been driving me crazy! Later, I was getting a headache and went to Dad.

"Does Grandma Verna have Aleve? I got a headache," I said.

"We can go check with her," said Dad.

I asked her for one and she gave me one as I took it with water.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I think it was the stress that caused me to get a headache."

"You're probably right," agreed Dad.

I still had that headache an hour later, so I was in a quiet room to let my headache go away. Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"How's your headache?" asked Dad.

"I still got it, so I'm in a quiet room to let my headache to go away," I said.

"Okay," said Dad. "Do you want me to give you another Aleve?"

"Yes please," I smiled.

That's what he did.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Dad.

Two hours later, besides still got that headache, I became dizzy all of sudden and thought I was going to lose my balance. Kristy noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" asked Kristy.

"I'm feeling dizzy," I said trying not to lose my balance when Kristy got me.

"Why don't you sit on the bed to settle your balance?" suggested Kristy.

"Good idea," I agreed. "I still got a headache."

"Do you want me to get your father?" asked Kristy.

"Yes please," I replied.

Kristy went downstairs to Dad and said, "Mary Anne's getting dizzy and nearly lose her balance, so I just had her sit on the bed."

"I should go see if she's okay," said Dad.

In the room, Dad came in and said, "Are you alright? Kristy told me you were getting dizzy."

"I'm glad Kristy prevented me from losing my balance," I said. "On top of that, the headache still didn't go away."

"It'll be okay," said Dad. "Do you want to come downstairs with me?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'll help you out," said Dad.

Downstairs, he got me on the couch.

"Is she okay, Richard?" asked Grandma Verna.

"She was getting dizzy," said Dad. "Kristy came to get me."

"Has her headache gone away yet?" asked my grandmother.

"Not yet," answered Dad. "I'll let her stay down here in case she needs me."

"Okay," said Grandma Verna. "Does she want to take another Aleve?"

"I'm starting to feel nauseous, so I'll wait for a bit," I replied.

"That's fine," said my grandmother.

Uh-oh. I almost threw up when I covered my mouth and rushed to the guest bathroom and started vomiting.

"I should go check on her," said Dad as he came in to keep me company. "It's alright, honey."

I got even more dizzy after that.

"Want to stay in here in case you get sick again?" asked Dad.

"That would be a better idea," I replied.

I was asleep there when Dad came in to bed himself at midnight. Somehow, I slept the whole night. The next day, when I got up at ten, I was still feeling dizzy and the headache still didn't go away. When would that ever leave? It's a pain. I was getting nauseous again and fled to the bathroom- just in time- and started puking again.

Dad heard me as he came in right away and said, "It's okay, I'm here."

After that, I almost lost my balance when Dad got me in time.

"I gotcha now," said Dad. "It's going to be alright."

I was dizzy most of the morning. That afternoon, I finally got a bit better with that headache gone, but I'm still feeling a little dizzy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dad who came in.

"I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm still dizzy and I'm trying to keep my balance," I said. "Thank god the headache is gone at last."

"That's good. Do you want to eat lunch in here so you wouldn't have to worry about losing your balance?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I replied.

"We're just having meat sandwiches," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

I took my time in case it comes back up, but luckily, lunch stayed down. I was glad about that! The dizziness went away later that evening- thankfully. I was able to get to the dinner table with no problems.

"I'm so glad I don't feel dizzy anymore," I said.

"I bet," agreed Grandma Verna.

"Losing a balance is a pill," I said.

"I believe it," said Kristy.

After dinner, I couldn't breathe and went to get my tube in a hurry to put it on me. I felt better after that. No cracks this time to give me a break to get a new one. I went to bed early at nine because I was getting tired.

In the middle of the night, I was moaning in my sleep.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla!" I muttered.

I was dreaming about Kayla was at the plaza when the gunman showed up and shot the both of us. I lived, but when I learned Kayla died and I cried my eyes out.

"Kayla, Kayla!" I started calling out.

I must have been calling out louder because Kristy heard me and went over to me.

"Mary Anne," said Kristy shaking me gently as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

"Kayla was in New York City with us when the gunman showed up and we both got shot. I lived, but Kayla was dead," I said.

"It'll be alright," said Kristy.

The next day, I was outside on the lounge chair when Dad came out to me.

"Want to hang out at the mall so you can get fresh air?" asked Dad.

"Sure," I replied.

I'm glad we would be able to do so. At the mall, I was in FYE when I heard a noise. It was the same gunman again! How am I able to escape without being shot again? Dad was the other side of the mall at a magazine store. I was hiding in the music section and tried to get away from there to be safe.

"If anyone moves, I'll shoot," said the gunman.

I ignored that warning and paid as I slipped away. When he shot, the clerk and I ducked as I started running. He tried to get me and I ducked as I ran faster. He almost got my bad arm when I hit him with my purse. When I spotted the magazine store, I went in there before he would spot me. I'm glad he went by there. My heart was pounding like crazy.

Dad must have noticed how scared I was and went to me.

"Mary Anne, are you okay?" asked Dad.

"That same gunman was at FYE. I just escaped there, but I was running away while he was trying to shot me. He almost grabbed my bad arm when I hit him with my purse to get away," I said.

"It's alright, you can stay with me now to be safe," said Dad.

"Good, did that scared me. My heart is pounding a mile per minute," I said.

"I'm about to go pay and we can have lunch so you can forget about this," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said trying to smile. "I'm staying in here in case the gunman comes back."

When we went to the food court and I was at my table, the gunman was all the way on the other tables. How come is he following me? Am I really the target? I pretended I didn't see him to enjoy my lunch. Thank god that worked while Dad and I were having our meal. But after lunch and while Dad headed to the men's room, the gunman saw me and tried to shot me again while I fled from there in a jiffy and hid in the ladies' room. Police must have caught him because when I came out, I noticed he was gone. Good. Let's hope it would stay that way.

I was waiting when Dad came out and said, "All set to continue on?"

"Yes," I answered. "Police took that gunman away. He was here when you were in the bathroom. He almost shot me when I fled from the table in time. I'm so relieved that the gunman is gone."

I just hope that would make those bad dreams about him go away so I can sleep better at night. At Borders, I was looking at books when I saw blood through my cast. Did the gunman torned the stitches apart? I went to go find Dad and when I found him, I showed that to him.

"We should go have checked right away," said Dad.

He paid and we left for the hospital right away. At the hospital, the doctor checked and the stitches did got torned.

"The gunman torned it good alright," said the doctor.

"He must have done it when I hit him with my purse to get away from him," I said.

"Probably," said the doctor.

He fixed the stitches up in no time.

"Thanks," I said. "That's better. I got a feeling my arm would never get better if the stitches keep falling off."

"I'm sure it will," said the doctor.

We left then. We were done with the mall anyway, so we went home. It was glad to be safe.

"The gunman escaped from the police, so you better watch out," said Kristy.

"He was at the mall earlier. Did it happen after the police took him away?" I asked.

"Apparently he did," said Grandma Verna.

"He spotted me twice and nearly shot me again. I ducked twice. After I escaped from FYE, he was chasing me and when he grabbed my bad arm, I smacked him with my purse to get away. He must have torned my stitches because I noticed the blood was shown through my cast while I was at Borders, so Dad and I had to go straight to the hospital to have them fixed," I explained. "I was _so_ scared when I got in the magazine store, where Dad was, that my heart was pounding fast."

"You always seem to have bad luck with your bad arm," said Dawn.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "Dad and I had just lunch when the gunman saw me. I was waiting for Dad at the time. That's where he almost shot me again and I escaped from the table. I was hiding in the bathroom. That's when I heard the gunman got taken away by the police. I was relieved about it."

"When did you heard about the gunman being escaped from the police?" asked Dad.

"Just before you came in," said Meredith.

That got me scared and made my hands sweat.

"But I don't get why he was after me. He was the same one from New York City," I said.

"It just happens often," said Grandma Verna.

That night, I cannot get to sleep thinking of that gunman got away from the police. I decided to think happy thoughts and tried to fall asleep.


	14. Dawn V

The next day, I noticed Mary Anne wasn't in her bed. That was when I realized the window was broken. Uh-oh. I got up and went down to Richard.

"Richard," I said.

"Get back to bed, it's too early," said my stepfather.

"But Mary Anne got kidnapped and could be in danger," I said.

That got Richard sat up faster.

"Whoa. What?" asked Richard.

"I noticed she wasn't in bed and also noticed the window was broken," I added.

When we came back up, Richard noticed I was right.

"I better go call the police," said Richard.

That's what he did. I'm glad I got him up before something could happen to my stepsister. Then, he came back up.

"The police is coming," said Richard.

They came five minutes later and he gave a picture of Mary Anne to the police.

"I'll go find her," said Richard.

"I'm going to see if Bob and her other friends can look, too," said Grandma Verna.

"Something's telling me the gunman took Mary Anne," said Kristy. "He escaped from jail again."

"How can he? He got shot and killed, remember?" asked Richard.

"They almost shot him, but he got away," said Kristy.

Richard left to go find Mary Anne. Grandma Verna came.

"Michelle and Bob are going to help Richard to look for Mary Anne," said Grandma Verna.

"What about Lucas and Michael?" asked Kristy.

"They are. Michelle had to call them. They were out," replied Grandma Verna.

"I hope that gunman gets caught. I don't know how he knows where we are," I said.

"I don't get it either," said Kristy. "Mr. Spier thought the gunman was killed."

Out there, Michelle was near the park when she spotted someone with a cast and she looked closer, it was Mary Anne and the gunman was there. She called 911 and she kept an eye on him until the police came to arrest him. Mary Anne was aparently strangled and Michelle undid the rope.

"Michelle," said Mary Anne as she hugged Michelle.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Michelle.

"Me, too," said Mary Anne.

She called Richard to tell him. That was when he came.

"Daddy," said Mary Anne.

She was scared.

"I gotcha now," said my stepfather. "Thank you, Michelle."

"They took that guy away," said Michelle.

"That was the gunman," said Mary Anne. "I'm glad he would be kept away from me."

"I'm glad, too," said Richard.

"What's that on her cast?" asked Michelle.

"It has holes on it, we should go have it changed before it rips," said Richard.

At the hospital, Mary Anne was shaking. The doctor changed the cast and luckily, no stitches were torn this time. She was still frighten when she and Richard got home.

"Mary Anne! You're safe!" I exclaimed.

"Give her some space. She was scared when I got to her," said Richard.

Kristy went to Mary Anne so she can try to calm Mary Anne.

"At least I got my best friend back. Who found her?" asked Kristy.

"Michelle. And, you were right about you-know-who aducted her. Michelle called the police and he got arrested," said Richard.

"Good," said Kristy.

"I know," I agreed.

"She was tangled up and her cast has some holes, so we just went to the hospital to have it changed and there was no torn stitches," explained Richard.

"That's a surprise," said Kristy.

Later, Mary Anne had a terrible night because of what happened to her. She did not go to sleep until three and she did not want to leave my stepfather- she feels safe that way. Plus, she woke up from a nightmare three hours later. That's how she afraid she was.

She was still asleep when we got up.

"I think she should see a therapist," suggested Grandma Verna.

"I agree with you," said her son-in-law.

"I know a good one around here," said Michelle who stayed overnight. "I go to Dr. Leo Marks, Jr."

"He was from Stoneybrook. He worked with Dr. Reese until he was transferred here," said Richard.

"What a small world," said Michelle.

"I like your idea," said Grandma Verna.

"So do I," agreed Richard.

"Would that work?" I asked.

"Of course so she can sleep better at night," replied Mom.

"Do you have the number for that office?" asked Richard.

"I sure do," replied Grandma Verna.

She gave the number to him.

"I'll go call him," said Richard as he leaves the kitchen to go call Dr. Marks, Jr.

"I'm sure Mary Anne might agree to see the therapist to help her out," said Grandma Verna.

"I know she would," agreed Michelle.

Richard came back in and said, "All set. She start can seeing him tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, good," said Mom.

"You can tell her Dr. Marks, Jr. knows Dr. Reese," said Grandma Verna.

"That's true I can," agreed my stepfather.

Carlos came in the kitchen and said, "Is Mary Anne okay? She's depressed."

"Is she up?" asked Richard.

"Yes, she just got dressed and she's going to be in the backyard to be alone for now. She looked very depressed," said Carlos.

"She must be still afraid from yesterday," said Meredith.

"I'll go talk to her," said Richard. "Excuse me."

He left the kitchen to go see Mary Anne.


	15. Kristy V

I came out to join Mary Anne and Mr. Spier.

"You must be glad you're going to see a therapist," I said.

"I know. I can't wait for that," said Mary Anne.

"I don't blame you," I agreed.

"Will you come with me to support me if I need you?" asked Mary Anne.

"Sure," I replied.

"Great, thanks," said Mary Anne.

"Not a problem," I said.

"I just hope everything will be fine afterwards," said Mary Anne.

"I'm sure it will," said Mr. Spier.

He gets very concerned about Mary Anne when she's unhappy about _any_thing or when she's not talkative, which happens every now and then. That night, at dinner, Mary Anne seemed to be miserable and Mr. Spier noticed that. She left the table to go to her room.

"You can tell that she's depressed," said Mr. Spier.

"Yes, I know," said his mother-in-law.

"I'll go see her," I said since I was done with my meal anyway.

I got up to go see her. I came in to sit with her. I noticed she was in tears.

"Are you going to be okay now?" I asked.

Poor Mary Anne is _so_ depressed. I had my arm around her and she hugged me. I'm worried she might kill herself one of these days after being miserable. That's what they do often, but I don't think she believes in doing that. I would miss my only best friend if it does happen. At least she knows seeing a therapist is the best thing to do and her father agrees on that. I don't think he would want his daughter to kill herself either.

She was also crying. I feel bad for her.

"I'm sure you will feel better after seeing the therapist," I said.

Mr. Spier came in to see how she was doing.

"How is she?" asked Mr. Spier as he sat with us.

"She's still miserable," I replied.

In the middle of the night, I could hear Mary Anne sobbing.

"Is she okay?" asked Dawn.

I got up over to her.

"Mary Anne, are you alright?" I asked.

I think Dawn got jealous that I get to be with Mary Anne just to make her feel better.

"Why did you had to be with Mary Anne?" asked Dawn.

"What's so wrong to make her feel better? It's not a big deal," I said.

I think Mary Anne rather be with me at the moment. She even didn't care what Dawn said. Mary Anne just feels safe. The next day, we were in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Marks. We already checked in. Mr. Spier had just dropped us off at the time. Then, Dr. Marks came in.

"Hello, you must be Mary Anne," said Dr. Marks.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne.

"I'm Dr. Marks. I know your therapist, Dr. Reese. I worked with her until I got transferred here," said Dr. Marks.

"Michelle told me," said Mary Anne.

"Come on so we can talk," said Dr. Marks.

We did and she told him everything.

"I just can't rid of the gunman out of my bad dreams," said Mary Anne.

"What you can do is forget everything and move on to get rid of it," said Dr. Marks.

"Would that work?" asked Mary Anne.

"Yes," answered Dr. Marks.

"I could try that," said Mary Anne.

"And, let me know how it goes. I can let Dr. Reese know you're seeing me while your visit here," said Dr. Marks.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

After they talked, she seemed to start a bit better, which is a good sign.

"How am I going to remember his advice?" asked Mary Anne.

"You could try to pretend that never happened," I told her. "That could work, too."

"That's true I could do that as well," agreed Mary Anne.

I believe Mary Anne is very strong. Except for one small problem: she knew that's how Kayla's grandmother-from her mom's side-died after she got shot at the same plaza. That was a bit before Kayla's death. That's why that's also giving her an awful memory even though she still goes to the plaza when she and her family visit New York City. That aparently came back to her mind. How did I know that? She mentioned it to Dr. Marks.

At her grandmother's, Dawn came to Mary Anne.

"How did it go with Dr. Marks?" asked Dawn.

"Good. He told me to forget about it and move on. That advice made sense to me," answered Mary Anne. "I'm also going to pretend that never happened."

"How's that going to...," said Dawn.

"Just be quiet. Of course that's going to work," I interrupted her.

"Why do you always cut me off?" asked Dawn.

"You were about to say something dumb that wouldn't made sense," I replied. "What made you think that wouldn't work?"

"I do believe that would work," added Mary Anne.

"See? Mary Anne knows that will work," I said. "She's smart."

Dawn can ask silly questions at times. Mary Anne don't usually bother answering them. Who could blame her? That night, Dawn said something rude to Mary Anne and boy, did she got mad. She took off to her room.

"What did you say to her?" I asked after I noticed that.

Carlos came to and said, "I just heard Dawn told Mary Anne she bets the advices won't work."

"How does Dawn would know that?" I asked.

"I know. She should mind her business," replied Carlos.

"I'll go see how's Mary Anne doing," I said as I went up to see Mary Anne.

I came in to join her.

"Carlos told me what Dawn said to you. Don't listen to what she says. I know the advice will work," I said.

"Me, too," agreed Mary Anne.

"She should mind her business," I said as she agreed with me on that.


	16. Mary Anne VI

Later, I was in my room crying. I was still being depressed. I can not wait for the advice to work. I was going to see Dr. Marks again tomorrow anyway. I was also upset about what Dawn said.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in. "Are you okay, peanut?"

"How Dawn would know that the advices won't work?" I asked.

"She said that to you?" asked Dad as I nodded.

"That's making me depressed even more," I said.

"I'm sure it does," said Dad comforting me.

"Why can't Dawn mind her business?" I asked wiping my tears.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"At least I know Dr. Marks' advice will work for me," I said.

"I know it will," said Dad.

"I'm not stopping to believe it won't. I'm going to prove Dawn wrong," I said. "I bet she was just jealous since I have been sticking with Kristy. I did nothing wrong. She has comforting me like you do. She doesn't admit it though."

"That could be it," said Dad.

"I'm sure if I tell her that, she may deny it," I said. "Kristy had the right to give me comfort."

"You can try to tell her how you feel," said Dad.

"Kristy was never jealous when Dawn comforts me because she knows that's what best friends are for," I said.

The next day, I was asleep at nine when the others got up.

"She's still in bed?" asked my grandmother. "We'll be heading out for the day shortly before she sees Dr. Marks."

"Let me go get her up," said Dad.

In my room, I was still asleep when I woke up from a bad dream. I am _so_ sick of having these nightmares about the gunman scene. I was breathing heavily when Dad came in.

"It's time to get up. We'll be...," said Dad as he noticed I was shaking and sat next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I just had a nightmare, that's all," I said. "I want these bad dreams would just disappear."

"I know," said Dad. "Perhaps going out would clear your mind off."

"Good idea," I said with a grin.

I got up and got dressed. Somehow, going out was able to clear my mind off from the gunman. Dawn would keep telling me the advice won't work, but you know what I did? Ignored her comment.

"Just knock it off already. It's so tiring to hear your rude comments. How would you know those advices won't work? What you can do is leave my best friend and mind your business," said Kristy.

"That's right," said Sharon. "Just lay off, Dawn. Mary Anne did nothing wrong to you. She knew you were jealous since Kristy has been comforting your sister, that's all they did. You have no right to give Mary Anne rude comments. She knows the advice will work."

"Yeah, right," said Dawn rudely.

"Don't be fresh. Keep it up and you will be punished," warned Sharon.

Thank god for my lifesavors. At least I was brave enough to ignore the comments. I did not want to start an agruement. But that afternoon, Dawn was getting on my nerves.

"Can you please stop giving me rude comments?" I asked.

I was ready to flip out on her. Later, I was with Dr. Marks telling him what Dawn said.

"But I would ignore her because she's getting me on my nerves," I said.

"That was a smart thing to do," said Dr. Marks.

"Because how does she know it wouldn't work? I believe it will work for me," I said. "That got me depressed even more last night."

We talked for an hour before Grandma Verna came for me to go back to her house. That night, Dawn was driving me nuts. But I walked away from her. Luckily, she finally apologized to me and did admit she was jealous.

"It doesn't mean you just go ahead and be rude," I pointed out. "You should have mention it in the first place. After all, I am your best friend and stepsister."

"You're right," said Dawn.

I'm glad she did apologize to me. Thank god that round is over! I made her promise to tell me stuff instead of being rude for now on. I felt a lot whole better. Dad and Sharon must have warned Dawn she'd be grounded if she didn't say her sorry to me. I didn't bother to ask her though.


	17. Dawn VI

The next day, Mary Anne left after lunch to go see Dr. Marks for one. He is a good therapist. Kristy went with her, too, so why can't I join her?

"Kristy already asked if she could go with Mary Anne to support her. You should've asked if you wanted to join them. They wouldn't mind you going with them," said Mom.

"But I feel like I'm being left out," I said.

"They're not doing anything to leave you out," said Mom.

"You can ask them if you can join tomorrow if Mary Anne decides to go see him again," said Richard.

"I agree. That's all you have to do," said Mom.

"You didn't see us complaining," said Carlos. "Meredith and I didn't plan on going anyway. We still can support our sister either way."

"Carlos' right on that part," said Mom.

"I'm sure Mary Anne can choose who she can bring anyway," said Meredith. "It's her decision."

"If that was you, you would make your decision who you want to bring," said Carlos.

"I'd still bring Mary Anne," I said.

"Would you want to bring anyone else?" asked Meredith. "Think of it that way."

"I would bring just Mary Anne," I replied.

"Okay then. If she wants to bring one person, don't make a fuss about it," said Meredith. "You need to understand about that. The others would understand. Kristy wouldn't get jealous or complain about it."

An hour later, Mary Anne and Kristy returned. At least Mary Anne didn't say she told me so that the advice would work.

"How did it go?" asked Richard.

"I feel better after seeing Dr. Marks, so he said I didn't have to go see him again. I didn't plan on it because the advice did work," said Mary Anne.

"That's good to know," said Richard.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

Drats. I was hoping I would join her tomorrow. Oh, well, maybe next time I will. Who knows, right? I guess I would have to wait and see what happens.

Later, at dinner, every time I try to mention about the gunman, Kristy would just cut me off and Richard would agree with her about interrupting me in time. Mary Anne didn't even pay attention. After dinner, while Mary Anne was helping her grandmother clearing the table, Kristy pulled me aside to a guestroom to shut the door.

"What is your problem tonight?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get Mary Anne to have nightmares again?" asked Kristy. "She did forgot about that day. Don't remind her about that."

"All I asked if he got jailed," I said.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want to think about him anymore. And, yes he's in jail for two to four years," added Kristy. "Do not ask her stuff like that at all. She just got rid of the bad dreams about him and she doesn't want to resume to have them. Are you looking for that to happen again? Would you like it if we ask you stuff if you were s-h-o-t? You wouldn't want to talk about it either. Think of it that way."

"Cutting people off is rude," I said.

"Mr. Spier was glad I did that," said Kristy. "Didn't you notice that? You're lucky Mary Anne didn't pay attention. I'm looking out for her in case you didn't notice. You should do the same thing. Mary Anne wants to have fun during our vacation instead of thinking about that gun scene. So, don't spoil it for her."

Later, Mary Anne is _so_ immature. She does not pay attention to me whenever I ask her about the gunman.

"Just leave Mary Anne alone," said Richard.

"What did I tell you earlier?" asked Kristy. "Dr. Marks suggested that Mary Anne can try to pretend to be deaf to block it out."

"I bet she agreed with that suggestion," said Richard.

"She did," said Kristy.

"We can try it this way: if Dawn mentioned anything again about the you-know-what next time, she could get grounded for two weeks," warned Mom.

"That would be a good idea," agreed my stepfather. "Is that clear?"

"Fine," I said.

Apparently, pretending to be deaf worked for Mary Anne because she slept through the night. She was probably glad about that.


	18. Kristy VI

The next day, Mary Anne was sure glad about pretending to be deaf whenever Dawn tries to mention about the gunman, but I'm glad I cut her off in case Mary Anne does hear that. She rather enjoy her vacation, not letting the gun scene spoil for her. I'm glad for her.

Of course, that Dawn is a pill. But you know what? She did got grounded like her mother warned. That should work to make her stop talking about it. Later, I noticed Mary Anne looked very unhappy about something. I bet Dawn was the reason. Guess what? I was right when I asked her.

"Don't worry. Keep pretending to be deaf to block it. It worked for you last night because you slept all night long," I said. "Dawn would be grounded like Sharon warned her if she ever mentions it to teach her not to do so again."

"Good," said Mary Anne.

That night, we went to the mall to have dinner there. At the bookstore, there were people screaming everywhere and that was when Mary Anne spotted it was that gunman again. He must have espcaed from jail. She tried not to panic and Mr. Spier was not with us. I didn't know what was going on. I was on the other side hiding away from him. When he almost shot her, she ducked and took off in time. Then, I heard a gunshot and when I got out there, I found her unconscious and the gunman got shot by police. Somehow, he is dead.

"The ambulance is coming now," said the police.

"Oh, good," I said. "I'll call Mr. Spier to tell him. We were due to meet him and the others for dinner."

I called him and came right before the ambulance took her to the hospital.

"You were calm when you called me," said Mr. Spier.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Spier.

"I didn't notice that at first," I said.

At the hospital, we were waiting to see what was happening about Mary Anne. Everyone else was still at the mall, so they didn't know what was going on according to Mr. Spier. Then, the doctor came to us.

"How's Mary Anne?" asked Mr. Spier.

"She'll be okay. The bullet landed in her bad arm and the stitches got torned, so the cast will on her arm longer than we expected," said the doctor.

"May we please see her?" I asked.

"Not yet. The other doctors are taking the bullet out of her arm and they're going to fix the stitches," said the doctor. "You can see her when they're done. I'll come back to take you to her."

"Okay," said Mr. Spier.

He did twenty minutes later saying the emergancy surgery went just fine.

"You can see her now," said the doctor.

We went to Mary Anne who wasn't awake yet.

"It might take her awhile to wake up," said the doctor.

"Alright," I said.

Later, back at the mall, Mrs. Baker was waiting for us.

"Did something happen?" asked Mrs. Baker.

"Mary Anne got shot again," I said telling her and the others about it.

"That's why Kristy called me," said Mr. Spier.

"At least she'll be okay," said Sharon.

"I know," I agreed.

An hour later, we had a phone call saying Mary Anne just woke up and we can go see her. When we got there, she was glad to see us. She did not know what was going on.

"Dad, what happen? Why am I here?" asked Mary Anne.

"You got shot," replied Mr. Spier.

"By that gunman? All I remembered I was trying to get away from him," said Mary Anne.

"The bullet landed in your bad arm and had to be taken out. The stitches got torned and had to be fixed, so your arm will be casted longer than the doctors expected," said Mr. Spier.

"Oh," said Mary Anne.

A few days later, she was released from the hospital and boy, was she glad about that! I got a feeling she might have tough nights all over again, but Dr. Marks said she can see him again if she needs him anytime.


	19. Mary Anne 7

The next day, Dawn came to me and Kristy.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" asked Dawn.

"I'll pass for now," I replied.

"Since when you don't go to the malls?" asked Dawn.

"Don't you understand what happened to her?" asked Kristy. "She could be too scared to be there at the moment."

"Why can't she get over it and pretend that nothing happened?" asked Dawn.

"How can I?" I asked.

"By having fun, of course," replied Dawn.

"She's also trying not to remember any of that like Dr. Marks suggested, so don't get that back in her mind," added Kristy.

"Well, try harder," said Dawn.

"You should be supportive, too, not make things worse," said Kristy. "Don't you realize that I'm being more supportive than you are right now? That's what true friends do, support each other."

"Kristy's right, Dawn," said Meredith.

"Mary Anne can always skip where that memory was to help her out," suggested Carlos. "That's another option. Why don't you give that a try, Mary Anne? That way that wouldn't stop you from being at any malls."

"I could try that, too. I'm sure Dr. Marks would agree with that option, too. It was only the outside of the bookstore where I got shot," I said. "I could pretend that didn't happen by blocking that part out. I would hate to stop going to the bookstore."

"See, at least she knows I'm being supportive," said Dawn.

"But bringing it up isn't being supportive at all to be honest with you," I said. "That's what you do often."

"I agree with Mary Anne," said Carlos.

That afternoon, we went to the mall. I somehow forgot about that memory when we went near the bookstore. I'm glad that I was able to block that memory out.

"Whatever you do when we go back home, don't tell anyone, except our friends, about what happened so I can get rid of the memory," I said. "I just want to get rid of these nightmares."

"I don't blame you. Don't worry, our lips are sealed, isn't that right, Dawn?" asked Kristy. "I'll make sure she won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, Kristy," I said with a smile.

Dawn thinks I wouldn't trust Kristy since she has a big mouth when it comes to secrets. When she told me later on, I told her to mind her business and that I trust Kristy. I also added that Kristy can keep secrets.

"If anyone asks us how was our trip, just say it was fun. No one needs to know about this. Don't even let Cokie bug you about saying about this. You know how she is. I don't want her to get on my nerves because of what happened," I said.

"I agree with you," said Kristy. "We can always wait until the Baby-Sitters Club meeting if we need to."

"That would be the best bet," I said. "Otherwise Cokie could hear us and perhaps embarrass me in school when school starts up."

"That's true, we can tell our friends not to say anything. It's up to you if you want to bring it or not," said Kristy. "You have time to think about it."

"Thanks," I said.

I realized that Kristy was correct that I can make that choice if I want to bring it up or not.


	20. Dawn 7

Back at Grandma Verna's house, we were about to have dinner.

"Where's Mary Anne? Isn't she coming down?" asked Grandma Verna.

"She's coming, she was in the bathroom," replied Kristy. "Her nose was starting to bleed."

That was when she came down.

"Boy, did that took forever for my nose to stop bleeding," said Mary Anne.

"Are you okay now?" asked Richard.

"I'll be fine," said Mary Anne.

After dinner, she was helping her grandmother when her nose started bleeding once again/

"Not again," mumbled Mary Anne as she rushed upstairs.

"Is she alright?" asked Kristy.

"Her nose was starting to bleed again," said Grandma Verna.

"Oh," said Kristy.

"I should go check on her," said Richard.

In the bathroom, Mary Anne had just sneezed again and the bleeding got worse as she grabbed another tissue right away. That was when my stepfather appeared.

"Are you okay?" asked Richard.

"I hate it when I get nose bleeds. I just sneezed and it got worse," said Mary Anne who was tilting her head.

"I need to use the bathroom," I said.

"Use the other one for now," said Richard.

I did. Her nose stopped bleeding after I used the other bathroom. She gets it every so often. Later, she was starting to get a headache. She gets it sometimes after getting a nose bleed. That's why she hates it when that happens to her. She took Aleve and after better after an hour or so after she lied down.

The next day, we all decided to go see a movie. We went to see this movie called _The Wishing Well_. I guess that was a bad choice to see because it was a cancer movie and you should've seen the emotion on Mary Anne who knew what it was since Kayla died from it. The next thing, I noticed she was gone.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked in a whisper.

Kristy noticed that, too.

"Uh-oh. I bet she got emotional during the movie," whispered Kristy.

"I don't see why she can't just get over it," I said in a low voice.

"How can she? She knew what it was since Kayla lost that battle," said Kristy. "I don't think she'll ever get over it."

She must have told Richard because he said, "I'll go see where she is."

He got up to go find Mary Anne.

"She should pretend that didn't happen," I said.

"I doubt that would work though," said Kristy. "I'm sure she'd used to the idea someday."

"I think she should now," I said.

"Don't expect her to do that right away," said Kristy.

"Is she still depressed?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Not really, she just gets upset if we see a movie with cancer involved since that reminded her on that's how Kayla died," said Kristy.

"Oh, I get it now," said Grandma Verna.

"I wonder how she's doing right now," said Kristy.

"I know," said Grandma Verna.

"I bet Richard is still looking for her," I said.

"Probably," said Grandma Verna.

That was when he came back and said, "I'm concerned about Mary Anne. I haven't found her. She must have left the movies. I should find her after the movie ends."

"That would be a good idea," said Grandma Verna.

"Maybe she should stop seeing any cancer movies," suggested Kristy. "Especially if it's going to upset her everytime we see one."

"I agree with you. She can always see a different movie," said Richard.

"Yeah," agreed Kristy.


End file.
